Carta de Goten a su padre
by Skipper1
Summary: Ya llegó el día del padre. ¿Qué pensará Goten de la ausencia de Gokú? ¿Cómo lo estará manejando a esa edad? ¿Lo señalará como culpable o lo idolatrará por sus acciones en vida? Lean esta carta que le escribió en su cuarto. (Celebración del Día del Padre por la página de facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".)


¡Saludos!

Soy **Skipper1** , aquí con un nuevo drabble para el Día del Padre. Ha sido escrito por motivo de la celebración de este día para ser publicado en la convocatoria lanzada por la página de facebook **"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**. No es concurso, solamente una celebración pensada para esta ocasión.

Elegí a Goten como tema principal el cual le escribe una carta a su padre.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

"Llegó el día del padre. Estoy emocionado porque la mamá de Trunks va a hacer una gran celebración por este día. Veo que toda la familia está haciendo los preparativos y hay muchos que están haciendo sus regalos para entregárselos a sus padres".

"Yo estoy haciendo el mío para que mi papá pueda recibirlo. Ojalá le guste mucho ahora que lo vea. Mi mamá me dijo que todavía estaba en ese largo viaje en el cielo y que pronto vendría a vernos. Espero que me reconozca cuando nos veamos, no lo conozco, solo he visto fotos suyas que mi mamá tiene puestas en partes de la casa".

"Le hice un regalo para cuando volviera. Quiero que cuando lo abra, sepa que siempre estuve esperando por él y que no me importa que nos haya dejado antes de que naciera. Quiero que sepa que lo perdono y que lo admiro bastante por todas las cosas que hizo por la humanidad, por nosotros y por todos los seres del Universo".

"Tengo al papá más grande del mundo. No necesito verlo ni que me lo comprueben para yo creerlo. Lo creo y por eso le tengo este regalo. Creo todo lo bueno que me dicen sobre él, no hago caso a cosas que dicen sobre que es un mal padre o que es un irresponsable. Me trajo al mundo a pesar de los muchos problemas por los que tuvo que pasar. Eso para mí me demuestra que me ama y que piensa en mí y me cuida como un ángel con alas grandotas en cualquier parte del cielo".

"Ojalá no tardes mucho en volver. El tiempo corre, estoy creciendo. No siempre seré un niño; cambiaré, me haré más grande y como tú... me haré más fuerte. Quiero que sepas que si por alguna razón no nos conocemos nunca, yo me convertiré en un gran hombre, fuerte y valiente como tú y protegeré a mi mamá y a mi hermano. Ya no quiero que ella esté triste y se ponga a llorar a escondidas por ti. Yo siento tu presencia, sé que estás entre nosotros. Por eso sé que me amas, porque lo sientes por nosotros y nosotros lo sentimos por ti".

"Ojalá un día llegue a ser como tú. Trunks en ocasiones me entrena y a veces se aprovecha de que soy un poco más pequeño y no tan fuerte como él, pero te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo".

"Adiós papá, te veré cuando sea el momento y ahí estaré siempre yo, esperándote... Tal como tú lo hiciste cuando conociste a mamá y me diste la oportunidad de llegar a este mundo".

Goten deja la carta escrita con lápiz sobre el escritorio de su cuarto. Su madre llegó después que su hijo se salió para arreglarlo. Llegó a la parte de limpiar el mueble y entonces se encontró con la carta de su hijo. La desdobló y la leyó. Y entonces lloró.

"Gokú... Tienes un hijo maravilloso. Ojalá regreses pronto. Feliz día".

* * *

FIN

* * *

500 palabras.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Saludos nuevamente. Escribí este drabble en el poco tiempo disponible que tuve entre trabajo y trabajo, se me ocurrió el tema de Goten y su relación con su padre. Fue un tema que me salió de repente en el pequeño momento de inspiración que encontré para construir la idea.

Creo que buenos o malos, nuestros padres hicieron lo mejor que pudieron. También me puse a pensar en todos aquellos que no tuvieron padre (por alguna u otra circunstancia) y lo que pudo significar eso para ellos. En el caso de Goten decidí explorar otra faceta diferente al reclamo. Creo que como niño eres capaz de comprender muchas cosas que no se te dicen, no siempre vas a ver las cosas como los demás las ven o como te las plantean. Eres capaz de discernir entre la verdad y la mentira y tener una perspectiva clara de las cosas.

Me quise enfocar en lo positivo y en la forma en como un niño vería la ausencia de su padre si solamente tomara en cuenta lo bueno. Nadie mejor que Goten para representar eso.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña intervención y nos seguimos viendo en próximas lecturas.

Por cierto... ¡Feliz Día del Padre!

Hasta el siguiente.


End file.
